Sue Thy Father
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander sues his father after he refuses to pay him back.


Title: Sue Thy Father

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander sues his father after he refuses to pay him back.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #540 from tamingthemuse- Affidavit

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander couldn't believe it had come to this. Six months ago he had gotten a promotion at work including a raise. Sunnydale was a small town and word got to his father. So after months of not speaking to each other Anthony phoned him and hit him up for four thousand dollars. Apparently Anthony was four months behind on paying his mortgage and if he didn't catch up on the payments he'd lose the house. After all the abuse Xander underwent by his father he should have said no. Spike tried to tell him but in the end he was family. When Xander went to his father's house he spoke to both his mom and dad. He told them that it was a loan and that he expected to be paid back.

That was a year ago.

Xander tried asking for the money but his father refused to give it to him.

It was Spike that finally suggested taking him to small claims court to get his money back. He knew that Xander would hate doing it but it was the only way he'd ever see that money again. Xander reluctantly agreed and the next day he went to the court house to find out what he needed to do to make it happen. Two months later they found themselves in a courtroom, his father on the other side of the room glaring daggers in Xander's direction.

"Don't pay attention to him, pet," Spike whispered to Xander. "You helped him when he didn't deserve it. You also told him it was a loan. You're getting your money back one way or another." Spike had a back up plan, if for whatever reason the judge didn't agree with Xander. He'd have Clem scare the crap out of Anthony until he coughed up every single penny.

The bailiff came out and told everyone to stand even thought it was only them. He then swore them in before Judge Casey walked in and sat behind her bench. She looked over the papers that the bailiff handed her for the case. "So Alexander Harris you are suing your father Anthony Harris for four thousand dollars that you loaned him for mortgage payments?" She asked looking at Xander for confirmation.

"Yes, ma'am," Xander said nervously.

"And you, Anthony Harris believe you owe him nothing because you let him stay in your home after he graduated high school?" Judge Casey asked as she read his reason for not paying. All she received was a nod which she found rude. "And you let him live there for free?"

Anthony's eyes shifted before answering, "well, no."

"I'm confused as to why you feel like you don't owe him the money than?" Judge Casey asked confused.

"We're family, I shouldn't have to pay him back," Anthony argued. "And he has no proof that I ever said I would!" He was glaring at Xander again.

Xander pulled out a piece of paper. "Actually, your honor my mother who couldn't be here today because she's in rehab sent an affidavit confirming that my father agreed to pay me." He held it out for the bailiff.

"She's a drunk, you can't trust a word of a drunk!" Anthony yelled.

Judge Casey raised an eyebrow. "I'll decide what I can and cannot trust." She accepted the affidavit from her bailiff and read it over. "How long has your mother been in rehab?"

"A month, your honor," Xander answered.

Nodding Judge Casey checked the date on the affidavit which was notarized a week ago. "I accept this letter as evidence that Anthony Harris agreed to pay back the money. In full. Case dismissed." She banged her gavel before getting up and leaving.

The bailiff stuck around when he saw the nasty looks Anthony was giving Xander.

"You tell that bitch that when she's done with her rehab I want her out of my house!" Anthony said taking three steps towards Xander. "She'll wish she kept her mouth shut when she realizes she has nothing."

Spike put himself between the two in case Anthony tried anything.

"Mom will be just fine without your boozy ass to smack her around! I'll make sure of it," Xander promised.

Anthony glared at his son before storming out. The bailiff followed to make sure he left a check for Xander.

"You won," Spike said with a smile. "You're mum really pulled through for you."

"Yeah." Xander smiled. "Rehab's been good for her." The walked out of the courtroom. "I was thinking once she leaves rehab she could stay with me for a little while... until she finds a job." He looked at Spike to see what he thought afraid he'd be angry with the idea.

Spike nodded. "We'll have to be careful when I'm around. We'll have to get rid of any blood you have in your fridge. And move that chest of weapons into your room so your mom doesn't stumble across them." After what Xander's mom did for her son there was no way he was going to complain about him wanting his mom to move in. "We'll have to spend more nights at the crypt though."

"You are the best boyfriend, you know that?" Xander asked before kissing Spike.

"I know," Spike answered nuzzling his nose against Xander's throat. "How about we go back to your place and we can celebrate your win?" He licked and nibbled at Xander's throat.

Xander moaned. "How can I saw no when you do that?"

"You're not." Spike started to stuck on his throat.

"Let's go home before we get locked up for indecent exposure," Xander said but he grabbed Spike's ass.

Fifteen minutes later and the bailiff returning with the check they finally left the courthouse and headed back to Xander's place. It would be tricky having a relationship with Xander's mom living there but they'd make it work.

The End


End file.
